OS Kingdom Hearts
by Nini Cali
Summary: Collection de petits (mais vraiment petit) one shot sur Kingdom Hearts ! Présence (presque certaine) de Akuroku, de VanVen et de Soriku donc homophobe, la porte est là bas. Les perso ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartiennent au grand Tetsuya Nomura et à Square Enix.
1. Quand les étoiles rencontrent la nuit

**Quand les étoiles rencontrent la nuit (Akuroku)**

\- ...xas ! Roxas !

A travers le coton de mon sommeil, je sentais que l'on me secouer doucement.

\- Hmm, qu'est ce qui a ? Marmonnais-je.

J'entrouvris les yeux pour voir une mèche de cheveux rouge s'agitait devant mon nez.

\- Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Dans mon esprit, la guerre sommeil-curiosité battait son plein mais la curiosité gagna de peu.

\- Couvre toi, il fait un peu frais dehors, précisa Axel avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je poussais la couette avec regret et prit mon manteau de cuir et une écharpe. Mon ami m'attendait en dehors de ma chambre.

\- Chut, faut pas faire trop de bruit, dit-il avec un doigts sur la bouche.

Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais entendu. Il fit apparaître un couloir sombre, prit ma main et m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Nous arrivâmes sur le haut de la tour de l'horloge, dans la cité du Crépuscule.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on vient faire ici en pleine nuit ? Demandais-je avec curiosité.

Il s'assit sur le bord sans me dire un mot et me tendit une glace à l'eau de mer, mon parfum préféré. Je la prit et m'assit à coté de lui, commençant à déguster la sucrerie.

Après un moment, Axel se tourna vers moi et déclara :

\- Je ne suis pas venu te tirer de ton sommeil que pour manger une glace. Ce soir, il y a un événement exceptionnel dans le ciel et je voulais partager ça avec toi. Juste un peu de patience.

Je hochais la tête frénétiquement et finis ma glace, qui avait toujours un goût de trop peu. Puis un éclair dans le ciel attira mon attention.

\- Ça va commencer, annonça le pyromane avec le sourire.

Je relevai la tête vers le ciel. Une étoile filante fendit la nuit, suivit par une autre et encore une autre. Une multitude d'étoile traversaient le fond noir de la nuit dans une pluie divine. J'étais émerveillé.

\- On dit que si tu fais un vœu, il va se réaliser, murmura Axel à mon oreille.

Un vœu... Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de mon voisin. Il tressaillit un instant avant de se détendre et de passer son bras autour de ma taille. Je me calais un peu plus contre lui avec un soupire de contentement.

Un vœu... J'aimerais embrasser mon amour secret, cette même personne contre laquelle je me blottis, ce soir face à ce merveilleux spectacle. Je me retrouvais donc à prier silencieusement les astres.

Les feux céleste s'éteignirent peu à peu, laissant à nouveau l'obscurité reprendre sa place de reine de la nuit. Axel me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors, ça t'as plu ?

\- C'était magnifique, merci de m'avoir emmené.

Je me perdais dans ses yeux émeraude, comme dans une prairie verdoyante. Dans un même mouvement, d'un accord muet, nos visages se rapprochèrent, nos paupières se fermèrent doucement et nos lèvres rentrèrent en contact. Aucun de nous deux ne le vit, mais une étoile passa à ce moment là, comme pour dire que notre vœu commun avait été exaucé.

 **Petit O.S (521 mots), écrit de base pour la guerre "Nuit ou jour" de mais j'avais prévenu XP**

 **Votre moment pref' ?**

 **Vos idée pour le prochain OS ?**

 **Je vous attends en commentaire !**

 **Allez, à plus !**


	2. Nostalgie nocturne (Soriku)

**Nostalgie nocturne (Soriku)**

Un trait de lumière zébra la nuit.

Assis sur mon lit, je regardais la fenêtre. Je regardais la nuit à travers le carreau. Je n'avais pas la force, je n'avais pas l'envie de l'ouvrir. Je restais donc là, à contempler l'obscurité. Par moment, une étoile fendait le ciel, éclairant la nuit pendant quelques secondes.

Une larme silencieuse coula sur ma joue droite. Je ne savais pas d'où me venais cet élan de mélancolie. Pourquoi maintenant, pendant cette magnifique nuit ? Des souvenirs flashèrent dans ma mémoires sans que je ne puisse les reconnaître. Une nuit pareille à celle là. Un soupçon d'interdit. Une pincée de rêve et d'espoir. Des sentiments que je n'étais pas censée avoir.

Un faible coup à ma porte me fit sortir de mes pensées.

\- Sora ? m'appela une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de ma part, Riku entra, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

\- Kairi m'a dit qu'elle te trouvait bizarre cet après-midi, et elle m'a demandé de venir m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Il avança lentement vers le lit. Je ne le regardais toujours pas, absorbé dans la contemplation du ciel. Le matelas s'enfonça légèrement sous le poids de mon petit ami quand celui ci vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant entrer l'air frais du soir. Une légère brise vint caresser mon visage, agitant mes cheveux. Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Est ce que tu pleures ? Remarqua t-il doucement.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, sous peine d'éclater en sanglot. Il comprit et me prit délicatement par la taille, m'amenant près de lui. Je détachais pour la première fois mes yeux du ciel pour enfouir mon visage dans son torse, pleurant à chaude larme. Riku frotta mon dos avec des gestes circulaires, me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Une fois la crise passée, il demanda :

\- Alors, que se passe t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, reniflais-je. Je me suis mis à regarder les étoiles filantes et là, la nostalgie m'a pris. Des souvenirs qui n'étais pas à moi me sont apparut... Tu crois que...

Je n'eus pas besoin de finir ma phrase parce que je savais qu'il avait compris. Il me le confirma.

\- Roxas ? C'est possible. Axel m'a raconté que leur déclaration s'est faite un jour comme celui-ci. Cela réveille sans doute en lui quelques souvenirs douloureux.

Je serrais mon copain toujours plus, me raccrochant à lui comme à une bouée dans une tempête. Je savais que se n'était pas juste ce qui était arrivé à Roxas, mon simili. Je ne voulais pas qu'il eut connu tout ça. Devoir vivre pour ne mourir que pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'est horrible non ? Je voulais tout faire pour le sauver, pour lui donner sa propre existence. Il a lui aussi ses amis, ses émotions, et mérite de les vivres comme n'importe qui d'autre. Riku devina ma pensée.

\- Je suis sur que l'on trouvera un moyen. Je suis là pour t'aider.

Je me blottis contre lui, reportant à nouveau mon regard sur l'extérieur. Cette fois, un petit sourire fleurit sur mon visage. Et je savais que c'était le sien.

\- Oui, j'en fais la promesse.

Nous passâmes la soirée à contempler le ciel nocturne, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je finis par m'endormir contre son épaule, un sourire au lèvre.

 **Hey guys !**

 **Encore un petit O.S (570 mots) pour la guerre "jour ou nuit" de** **LaTaverneAFanfiction** **, parce que je suis bien décidé à faire gagner mon équipe (sur Wattpad) !**

 **Alors, vous avez vu le rattachement avec l'O.S d'avant ? C'était quoi ton moment préf' ?**

 **Des idées pour le prochain O.S ?**

 **Allez, à plus !**


	3. Chasseurs de nuit (VanVen)

**Chasseurs de nuit (VanVen)**

La journée… Le jour était tellement ennuyeux. Ces gens qui font toujours la même routine, métro, boulot, dodo. Les cris insupportables des enfants jouant sortant des écoles. Les affreux rayons du soleil, qui révèlent tous les faits et geste des gens aux grand jours. (Oui frérot, c'est le cas de le dire.)

Nous aussi nous suivions cette horrible routine. Les métros bondés étaient remplacés par les bouchons matinaux. Le travail d'un ennui mortel qui se répétait chaque jour. La chaleur du soleil qui cuisait les êtres humains tel des œufs.

Vous l'aurez compris, mon frère Vanitas et moi détestons le jour. Chaque matin nous attendons que le soleil se couche pour entamer la deuxième partie de la journée. La meilleure. La plus belle. Notre vie secrète.

Chaque soir, alors que l'horrible soleil laissait place à l'agréable lune, nous laissions les costumes cravates pour nos tenues souples en fibre de carbone. Nous laissions les claviers d'ordinateurs pour prendre nos armes. Je saisissais mon arc et mes flèche tandis que mon frère prenait son revolver. J'aimais me la jouer old school.

\- Prêt frérot ?

\- Yep, notre victime attend, confirma le brun.

Chaque soir, l'organisation pour laquelle nous travaillons, appelé Organisation XIII, nous demandait d'éliminer telle ou telle personne, en échange d'une somme d'argent. Nous étions ses chasseurs de nuit. C'était un travail bien plus excitant que rester assis dans un bureau à enrichir les hommes d'affaires. Nous habitions au dernier étage d'un immeuble, monter sur le toit n'était donc pas compliqué. Nous passâmes tour à tour par la fenêtre pour arriver aisément au sommet du batîment. Je tirais une flèche avec harpon vers le bâtiment d'en face, afin d'en faire une tyrolienne. Matérielle adaptée, en moins de deux nous étions sur la tour d'en face.

\- Quel est notre client aujourd'hui ? Demandais je à mon frangin.

Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier plié en quatre et lu.

\- Alors ce soir, l'Organisation nous a demandé de nous débarrasser de Marluxia, un membre traître de l'Organisation. Ils l'ont envoyé dans un quartier pas loin de la grande tour de l'horloge pour nous faciliter la tâche.

Je regardais au loin. Nous pouvions apercevoir la fameuse tour se détachait dans le ciel nocturne, éclairé de toutes ses lumières flamboyantes.

\- Ok, alors allons y. Tu as l'adresse exacte ?

\- Yep, 69 rue Destiny.

\- Alors allons y.

Vanitas rangea le papier et son pistolet dans sa poche tandis que je mis mon arc sur le dos. Sous l'œil blanc de la lune, nous sautions de toit en toit, grand sourire au lèvre. Le vent nous fouettait le visage et faisait voler nos cheveux. Après un moment, nous arrivâmes sur le lieu indiqué par notre ordre de mission. Nous mîmes nos capuches sur nos têtes pour nous camoufler et nous accroupîmes pour attendre notre victime. Nous étions placé légèrement plus haut, de sorte que l'on pouvait voir notre victime arriver en contrebas. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, on pouvait en voir la queue. Dans la ruelle, il n'était pas difficile de distinguer les cheveux rose du traître qui scintillait sous la lune. Sa faux reflétait froidement les ténèbres de la nuit. D'après ce que nous avait dit l'Organisation, Marluxia ne se contentait de tuer son objectif mais tuait toute la famille et volait leurs biens à titre personnel. De plus, une rumeur traînait comme quoi, avec l'aide de Larxène, il voulait prendre le contrôle de l'Organisation et plus tard, du pays. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser passer ça.

La cible s'approchait de la porte de sa propre cible. Je bandais lentement mon arc et sans bruit, Vanitas enleva la sécurité de son pistolet. Alors que Marluxia allait frapper à la porte, d'un accord muet, nous l'abattîmes. Il s'écroula sur le pavé sans un bruit. De la fumée s'échappait du canon du pistolet de mon frère et s'élevait avec grâce parmi les étoiles. Nous regardâmes et sourîmes avec satisfaction. La meilleure partie allait arriver. Nous rangeâmes nos armes et sautâmes à la rencontre de notre victime. Nous avions un principe avec mon frère : on blesse la victime mortellement, de sorte qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques minutes à vivre on lui montre notre visage pour qu'il connaisse ses assassins on l'achève en lui faisant une croix sur la poitrine. C'était notre façon de marcher et tous les membres de l'Organisation la connaissait. Nous nous penchâmes au dessus du traître, ses cheveux rose à présent rougie par son propre sang.

\- V-Vous ? Grogna t-il.

\- Eh ouais, c'est la bleusaille comme tu aimes l'appeler. Devrais dire, aimais l'appeler, se moqua le brun.

\- C'est à ton tour d'être humilié, lui dis-je d'un air mauvais.

D'un même mouvement, Vanitas et moi sortîmes notre couteau et d'un geste fluide, l'achevâmes. Il poussa un râle écoeurant, convulsa avant de se taire à jamais, de devenir statue de chair à jamais.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive aux traîtres, cracha mon frère.

Il s'apprêtait à lui cracher dessus mais je l'en empêchais.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, se rappela t-il, sinon il y aura mon ADN sur la scène de crime, c'est ça ?

Je hochais la tête pour confirmer. Nous jetâmes un dernier coup d'œil au cadavre avant de partir à nouveau courir les toits, sous le silence relaxant de la nuit et la faible lumière des étoiles. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre la prochaine nuit.


	4. Retour aux origines (Soriku)

Il s'avance. L'eau salé lèche ses pieds nus, arrivant parfois au niveau de ses chevilles. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs regarde l'étendue d'eau bleu mouvante, qui disparaissait au-delà de l'horizon. Le soleil venait disparaître derrière cette ligne imaginaire, continuant son chemin sans se soucier du destin des hommes. L'astre solaire projette de magnifiques reflets sur la mer. L'adolescent se plaisait à les regarder bouger doucement avec le rythme des vagues. Il continue lui aussi son chemin. Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable mouillé, laissant des traces que la mer venait effacer après son passage. Il est de retour. Cet île, qui pensait autrefois être une prison, lui semble être aujourd'hui un havre de paix. Il continue de longer l'eau, appréciant sa fraîcheur durant cet été éternel. Il sait où il va. A l'endroit habituel, au point de rendez-vous quotidien. Il sait que son ami l'attend. Il le voit au loin. Mais il n'avance pas plus vite. Il garde le même rythme lent et tranquille. Il sait que son ami lui pardonnera d'être en retard. Il l'était toujours. Il continue de marcher. Le soleil n'avait pas bouger, restant toujours à la frontière entre l'eau et le ciel. Il quitte le long de l'eau et monte la petite dune pour aller traverser le pont. Un long pont de bois, qui craquait sous ses pas. Il arrive à l'endroit prévu. Un petit bout de terre au milieu de la mer, accessible uniquement par ce pont. Un petit bout de terre, habité uniquement par deux palmiers et une pierre. Riku s'avance vers les arbres et s'y adosse, comme à son habitude. Son ami est à côté de lui, immobile. Aucune parole n'est échangée. Seul le bruit des vagues meublent le silence entre eux. Ils restent comme ça un moment. Puis le jeune homme homme aux cheveux blanc s'accroupit face à la pierre. Une pierre rectangulaire, dressée droite face à la mer, au pied du palmier. Il effleure doucement les inscriptions gravées sur l'épitaphe.

« Ici gît Sora, maître de la Keyblade, sauveurs de mondes. »

Une larme coule le long de la joue de Riku, silencieuse, et s'écrase sur le sable. Le brun avait cédé sous les coups des sans-coeur lors de la guerre des Keyblades. Il avait lui même était encerclé. Mais il aurait préféré périr à sa place.

C'est Riku qui avait décidé qu'il devait être inhumé ici, sur l'île du Destin. Il aimait cet endroit. Mais c'était la dernière fois qu'il venait. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de partir, de ne plus jamais venir se recueillir ici. Ou alors que très rarement, s'il avait besoin de revoir la lumière de temps en temps.

Il ne reviendrait plus devant cette pierre stoïque et froide, qui ne représentait pas le caractère pétillant du défunt. Elle représentait surtout la pire erreur de sa vie. Il se lève lentement, contemplant la pierre en contre bas. Il époussette le sable sur son pantalon et invoque sa Keyblade. Il ne savait toujours pas si il était capable, si il était digne d'être un élu de la lumière, mais il devait le faire. Pour son ami. Pour celui qu'il aimait. Il jette un dernier regard à la pierre brillant au soleil.

\- Adieu Sora. Je m'en vais. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je reste là. Alors je vais explorer les mondes, les aider si possible. Je ne reviendrais pas.

Il ouvre un portail face à la mer. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Seul le destin le savait. Il fait un petit sourire et franchit le portail, qui se referma derrière lui.


	5. Épreuves

**Épreuves :**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés est assis derrière un simple bureau de bois. Il y avait peu de chose dessus. Un encrier, et un carnet, sur lequel il écrit consciencieusement tout ce dont il se rappelait.

"Notre histoire avait bien commencé. Kairi, Sora et moi étions l'une des bandes de cambrioleurs les plus respectées de tout Paris. Nous avions un immense trésor. Je ne révélerait pas où il se trouve, car je ne sais pas qui lira ces lignes.

Une erreur. Une petite erreur a brisé nos rêves de gloire et de richesses éternelles. Une alarme declenchée au bon moment. Des policiers arrivés au bon moment. Tout avait été calculé pour que nous tombions dans leur piège. Et nous nous sommes fait attraper.

Nous avons été enfermés pendant des jours, en attente de notre jugement, notre procès. Nous étions placés dans des cellules différentes, ils nous étaient impossible de communiquer. Nous étions maltraités, les geôliers nous insultaient, nous crachaient à la figure. Kairi nous avait raconté qu'elle s'était faite violer également. Alors qu'elle était à la douche. Par trois gardiens. Une rage brûle encore en moi tandis que j'écris ces lignes.

Puis vient le jour. Le Jour. Un homme en costard est venu devant ma cellule, l'a ouverte et est entré en prenant garde de bien la refermer derrière lui. Je restais à distance. Si il y avait bien une chose que tu apprenais en prison, c'est qu'il ne fallait qu'il ne fallait faire confiance à personne. Mais il n'a fait aucun mouvement vers moi. Il est resté droit comme un piquet et commencé d'une voix grave, à m'expliquer qu'il y avait un moyen que je sois libre. Je devais simplement affronter trois épreuves avec mes coéquipiers, et si nous parvenions à triompher de ces trois épreuves, nous serions libres et n'aurions pas à subir de procès. Il m'indiqua également que mes deux collègues avaient déjà accepté l'offre et que j'étais libre de les rejoindre ou non. Je me souviens avoir soupiré. Qu'ils étaient naïf... C'était beaucoup trop beau et surtout beaucoup trop louche pour être vrai. Mais j'ai accepté, refusant de les laisser seul. L'homme en costume m'a dit qu'il nous recontacterait quand se passera l'épreuve puis repartit.

Il ne revint pas avant 7 jours. J'avais eu le temps de potasser, mon imagination avait eu le temps de s'imaginer toutes les pires horreurs. C'est pourquoi j'étais tendu et stressé quand il m'invita à le suivre. Nous sommes passés à travers la prison pour nous rendre au sous sol. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'avais la gorge sèche. Mais j'avais aussi hâte de retrouver mes deux acolytes. Nous sommes passés par tellement de chemins que je ne saurais faire marche arrière.

Nous sommes arrivés au bout d'un long moment. J'ai retrouvé Sora et Kairi, dans les mêmes tenues que moi, mais pas dans le même état. Les yeux de Kairi était vide et elle semblait avoir pris dix ans. Les yeux de Sora qui pétillait à l'époque de joie brillait à présent de peur. Il était pâle. Je reconnaissais à peine mes acolytes. Je me rappelle encore aujourd'hui de cette image. Celle là, et de nombreuses autres, mais celle là en particulier. La première fois que je les revoyais depuis... Je ne saurais pas dire combien de temps, même aujourd'hui.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une voix dans les hauts parleurs s'est adressé à nous. Elle nous a expliqué que nous devions sortir de trois salles et que si nous y parvenions, nous serions libres. Je me souviens avoir posé la question de ce qui se serait passé si nous n'y parvenions pas. La voix n'a pas répondu. J'aurais du insister... Peut être que si... Peu importe, je ne peux pas changer le passé. Une porte s'est alors ouverte face à nous. Nous sommes donc rentrés dans la première salle.

Cette dernière était sombre. Très sombre. On n'y voyait pas à deux mètres. J'ai profité du peu de répit que nous avions pour prendre des nouvelles de mes deux acolytes. Kairi m'a expliqué en quelques mots ce qu'il s'était passé. Sora a éclaté en sanglot et a déballé son sac. Je les ai tous les deux prit dans mes bras pour les réconforter. Je les plains. Aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne pas avoir fait plus de chose pour les aider. Mais la voix a interrompu ce moment émotion et a allumé la lumière dans la salle. La peur fait encore trembler ma main. Ce que j'ai vu... Ce que nous avons vu... Une souris. Mais pas n'importe quelle souris. Immense. Avec un poil verdâtre. Une partie de son oreille gauche était arraché. Elle possédait des griffes, de longues griffes acérées. Cette image restera sans doute gravée sur ma rétine pour le reste de ma vie. Nous étions tous les trois tétanisés par la peur. Le rat ne semblait pas nous avoir vu au premier regard. Je fis un signe pour dire que nous allions le contourner silencieusement sur le côté. J'ai commencé à marcher sur le côté, suivi par Sora et Kairi. Puis un bruit dans les hauts parleurs. Un bruit de klaxon. Un bruit qui réveille la bête. J'ai vite compris ce que cela voulait dire. Je leur est ordonné de courir. Nous courions vers la sortie tandis que la bête donnait des coups de queue, balayant toute la salle. Sora et moi sommes arrivés à la sortie. Mais pas Kairi. L'énorme bête l'attrapa. Elle poussa un hurlement de terreur avant d'être dévorée vivante. Cela fait partie du genre d'image que je n'oublierai jamais. Sora était effondré. Je l'ai tiré vers la sortie avant qu'on ne finisse comme elle. Je n'ai toujours pas fait mon deuil...

Il y avait une sorte de passerelle entre les deux salles. Sora pleurait. Beaucoup. Il se sentait monstrueux de ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver. Je fis mon possible pour le réconforter, étant moi même encore profondément choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'avais pas encore saisi l'entière situation dans laquelle nous étions. Je l'ai persuadé de continuer. "Fais le pour elle." Me rappelle-je avoir dit. Il a accepté, mais ses yeux étaient vides et tristes.

La seconde salle était également sombre au départ. La peur qu'une nouvelle créature plus monstrueuse que la précédente nous attende était pesante. Puis la lumière fut. Une sorte de piscine s'étendait face à nous. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de la contourner. Par chance, Sora et moi savions nager. Ce n'était pas le cas de Kairi... Elle n'aurait pas survécu ici sans doute. Peu importe. Il était trop tard pour penser à ça. Nous avons donc était contraint d'avancer et de plonger dans l'eau sombre du bassin. On ne voyait pas nos pieds, mais une terreur sourde compressait ma poitrine, rendant ma respiration plus difficile. Les mouvements de Sora étaient plus lent que la normal, signe qu'il faisait attention. Puis un courant dans l'eau. Sora a poussé un cri et s'est retrouvé entraîné vers le fond. Tout est passé si vite. J'ai plongé. Une énorme tentacule avait saisi la jambe de Sora. Et elle venait du fond du bassin. Il a essayé de se dégager, mais en vain. Il m'a fait signe de remonter, de me sauver. Il m'a sourit. J'ai préféré me souvenir du sourire que de la suite. Je me rappelle seulement être sorti du bassin, de la salle, et avoir hurlé des tonnes d'insultes avant que l'on ne m'injecte une sorte de drogue. Je m'étais évanoui.

Je me suis réveillé plus tard. J'avais perdu la notion du temps dans ce sous sol... Combien de temps étions nous enfermés ? Des jours ? À peine quelques heures ? Je ne l'ai jamais su. J'ai donc avancé vers la prochaine salle. Il n'y avait rien. Elle était entièrement vide. À part un couteau sur le sol. Il n'y avait pas de porte non plus. Alors je me suis assis et j'ai attendu. Un long moment. Puis une voix dans les hauts parleurs m'a demandé ce que je voyais. Je leur ai répondu rien. Qu'il n'y avait qu'un couteau. Un scientifique est descendu dans la salle. Il m'a expliqué que ce que l'on m'avait injecté permettait de me confronter à mes pires peurs et m'a donc demandé de quoi est ce que j'avais peur à présent. Je lui ai rit au nez. Je n'avais plus peur de rien. J'avais tout perdu. Tout ce qui m'était cher. Une peur signifie que l'on a crainte de perdre la vie à cause de cette chose. Moi je n'avais plus peur de mourir à présent. L'homme m'a longtemps regardé et a sortis une télécommande de sa poche. Il a appuyé sur un bouton et la porte s'est ouverte.

"Tu es libre. Tu as traversé toutes les épreuves."

Je me souviens aussi de ces mots comme si il les avait dites hier.

J'écris ces mots quelques mois plus tard. Si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que j'ai réussi ce que je voulais faire. Le gouvernement cache de lourds secrets. J'ai été témoin du massacre de mes amis, de mes acolytes, causé par les expériences du gouvernement. Changez les choses. Vous avez le pouvoir de changer les choses par un simple bout de papier, alors faites le."

Le jeune homme referme le carnet et repose sa plume dans l'encrier. Il a finit de consigner ses mémoires. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose à faire.

Quelques jours plus tard, le corps d'un homme au cheveux s'écrase sur l'asphalte quelques mètres plus bas. Un suicide. Il n'avait pas supporté la mort de ses amis et avait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours pour rejoindre ses acolytes dans l'au-delà.

Le carnet a été retrouvé par le gouvernement, et brûlé.

Ce que vous lisez là, c'est une copie qu'il avait envoyé à sa famille.

Vous savez toute l'histoire à présent. Alors ? Allez vous utiliser le pouvoir que vous détenez pour changer les choses ?


End file.
